


“I-idiot! It’s just my allergies acting up!”

by GilgaNyan (NarryEm)



Series: Volleyball!! Gays [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys' Love, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Short & Sweet, Shounen-ai, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/GilgaNyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two dorks playing volleyball together and then walking home.  That’s the whole story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“I-idiot! It’s just my allergies acting up!”

The coach yells for the team to stop moving as soon as Hinata and Kageyama go tumbling down.  His back takes the brunt of the fall and as luck would have it, Kageyama is all but sprawled out on top of him.

“You okay?” Kageyama asks.  He props himself up so that he can look into Hinata’s eyes.

“Yeah.  I didn’t hit my head so don’t worry.  Next time, maybe watch where you’re going before you jump,” he grouses.

Kageyama frowns.  “Why are you blushing?”

Hinata feels up his cheeks.  Dammit. “I-idiot!  It’s just my allergies acting up!” Kageyama still makes no move to get up.

“Since when did you have allergies?” Kageyama persists.

 _Since I realized certain things about myself._ “Get off, you tall freak!”

Thankfully, Kageyama pushes himself up with a half-hearted shrug. 

The practice resumes as though nothing happened for another forty minutes before they are dismissed.  Hinata foregoes and practically runs away to his bike.

And because his life is a freaking shoujo manga, Kageyama is waiting for him there.

“Boo,” he says with a sly grin. 

Hinata ignores him and takes the bike from Kageyama’s grasp without a word. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Kageyama puts his hand on the handle of Hinata’s bike, who was about to hop on and pedal away.

“Nothing.  I’m just tired from practice, is all,” he mutters.

“You’re usually full of energy even after extra long practices,” Kageyama points out.  Damn him.  His eyes light up.  “Don’t tell me this is because of your allergies.”

Hinata turns to face the other boy.  “Why are you being such a jerk today?  Leave me alone.”  _Please leave me before I do something irrational and irrevocable_.

“In case you’ve forgotten, we walk home together most days.  Seriously, I’m properly worried now.  Tell me what’s wrong.”

Instead of manning up and answering the question, Hinata climbs onto his bike and sets off.  He is tired like he told Kageyama but that doesn’t stop him from pedalling as fast as he can muster.  Of course, he can’t keep it up for longer than three minutes and once he is burnt out, he resorts to pushing his bike home.

He is maybe halfway to his house when he realises that someone is calling out his name.  No, it can’t be.

“What the hell!” Hinata blurts out when Kageyama sprints up to him.  It’s obvious that he ran all the way from school just to catch up to Hinata. 

“You . . . didn’t . . . answer!” Kageyama grits out.  He is folded over in half, fingers digging into his thighs as he tries to catch his breath.  Hinata scrambles to take out a water bottle from his backpack and hands it over to Kageyama.

 _You don’t want to hear it, trust me_.  “You could have waited until tomorrow to hear it!”

Kageyama empties the bottle.  When he looks up, it’s to glare at Hinata.  “You are so dense!”

Hinata snatches the bottle back from Kageyama.  “How am _I_ the dense one?  _You_ are the one who can’t take a hint and leave me alone!”

They glare at each other for a moment.  Fear starts to creep into Hinata’s thoughts.  What if Kageyama keeps badgering him about this?  Does he have to tell him right now?  But he isn’t ready!

Before he can worry himself sick, Hinata feels Kageyama grip his arm.  “What?” Hinata growls, trying to shake him off.  The fear grows into a low-key panic when Kageyama continues to stare into his eyes wordlessly.

And when Kageyama pulls him in, movements all jerky, to press their lips together . . . it’s fair to say that Hinata completely blanks out.

By the time he has gathered his wits about himself, Kageyama’s trembling hands on on his shoulders and his own hands are clutching Kageyama’s shirt.  Their lips are barely moving, as if Kageyama is hesitant to actually kiss him.

It pisses him off.

So he pulls Kageyama further down and tries to pry Kageyama’s lips open, who lets him do that without putting up a fight.  It’s too easy to get caught up, lost in the kiss and simply being this close to Kageyama.

At least, it is until Hinata remembers that they are stood in the middle of a street.

Ah, crap.

He pushes Kageyama away and crouches down to pick up his bike.  He has no doubt that his entire face is red right now.  He refuses to look at Kageyama until he feels cooled down and somewhat calm.

“So,” Kageyama trails off.  He follows Hinata as he walks his bike instead of hopping on the saddle. 

“We don’t have to call this anything,” Hinata quips.  “We k-kissed.  And that’s all there is to it.”

“Okay.”

When Kageyama extends his hand towards Hinata, he holds it without a second thought.  The walk home doesn’t feel so uncomfortable anymore.

“You don’t really have any allergies, do ya?” Kageyama whispers.

Never mind.  Kageyama is still a jerk, apparently.


End file.
